Jessica Scott: The Violet Power Ranger (2021 film)
Jessica Scott: The Violet Power Ranger is a 2021 Japanese-American computer-animated sci-fi/dark fantasy superhero horror film directed by both Rebecca Sugar and Tetsuya Nomura and produced by Brian Goldner and Yoshinori Kitase. Developed by Square-Enix, Sony Pictures Animation, Boom! Comics, and Allspark Pictures and distributed by Sony and Columbia Pictures. "Jessica Scott: The Violet Power Ranger" will be released on December 21, 2021, in the United States. This film will be dedicated to the hearts and memories of Pua Magasiva, a.k.a the actor for Shane Clarke / Ninja Storm Red who died on May 11, 2019 at the age of 38, Alistair Browning, a.k.a the actor for Zenowing / Dino Charge Silver who died on June 2, 2019 at the age of 65, and Robert Axelrod, voice of Lord Zedd and Finster who died on September 7, 2019 at the age of 70. Plot TBA Cast *Sofia Wylie as Jessica Elizabeth Scott / Violet Ranger *Adam Driver as Reynald Meyers/Rey Thorpe / Wendigo Ranger *Jake T. Austin as Jason Lee Scott / Red Ranger *Liam Hemsworth as Billy Cranston / Blue Ranger *Justice Smith as Zack Taylor / Black Ranger *Haley Tju as Trini Kwan / Yellow Ranger *Emma Watson as Kimberly Ann Hart / Pink Ranger *Leo Howard as Tommy Oliver / Green Ranger / White Ranger / Red Zeo Ranger / Red Turbo Ranger / Dino Thunder Black *Peter Cullen as Zordon *Charlie Day as Alpha-5 *Meryl Streep as Rita Repulsa *Robert Patrick as Lord Zedd *Mickey Rourke as Goldar *Constance Wu as Scorpina *Tim Curry as Finster *Jim Parsons as Squatt *Gabriel Byrne as Baboo *Jonah Hill as Bulk *Henry Cavill as Skull *Sally Hawkins as Karone / Lost Galaxy Pink *Armie Hammer as Carter / Red Lightspeed Ranger *Chris Pratt as Ryan Mitchell / Titanium Ranger *Spencer Fox as Wes Collins / Time Force Red Ranger *Nick Jonas as Eric Myers / Quantum Ranger *Angelina Jolie as Taylor Earhardt / Yellow Wild Force Ranger *Jordan Peele as Shane Clarke / Ninja Storm Red *Charlotte Hope as Tori Hanson / Ninja Storm Blue *Bradley Steven Perry as Dustin Brooks / Ninja Storm Yellow *Angus Imrie as Blake Bradley / Navy Thunder Ranger *Chris Hemsworth as Hunter Bradley / Crimson Thunder Ranger *Daniel Dae Kim as Cam Watanabe / Green Samurai Ranger *Riz Ahmed as Trent / White Dino Ranger *Donald Glover as Jack Landors / S.P.D Red Ranger *Charli XCX as Elizabeth "Z" Delagado / S.P.D Yellow Ranger *Brad Pitt as Anubis "Doggie" Cruger / S.P.D Shadow Ranger *Olivia Cooke as Vida / Mystic Force Pink Ranger *Ben Affleck as Leanbow / Wolf Warrior *Grace Fulton as Madison / Mystic Force Blue Ranger *Keanu Reeves as R.J / Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *Michael B. Jordan as Scott / Ranger Operator Series Red *Zoey Deutch as Summer / Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Martin Freeman as Jayden Shiba / Red Samurai Ranger *Xander Mobus as Orion / Silver Super Megaforce Ranger *Ruth Righi as Shelby Watkins / Pink Dino Charge Ranger *Brandon Soo Hoo as Preston Tien / Blue Ninja Steel Ranger Release "Jessica Scott: The Violet Power Ranger" was originally going to be released on August 13th, 2021, but pushed back 4 months to December 22, 2021, now pushed up a day later. Trailer The trailer / first look was announced at L16's Winter Expo on December 14th, 2019 which had the main trailer music based on The Verve's Bitter Sweet Symphony, but more epically orchestrated to fit the cinematic part. Category:PG-13 Category:Dr Aidan Quinn Category:Sony Category:Animated films Category:Power Rangers Category:Movies based on existing properties Category:December Category:2021 Category:Allspark Pictures Category:IMAX 3D Films Category:Square Enix